


Good Morning

by SugerCat



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Chuck comes up with new ideas on how to wake up his boyfriend.
Relationships: Chuck/Red (Angry Birds)
Kudos: 17





	Good Morning

Chuck slowly pulled his feet out of the blanket. The sun seemed to be rising, because a look through the window told him that the sky outside heralded the new day. He sat up and yawned with relish. He had become quite a late riser since being in a relationship again. In the past he always got up with the sun and today he wanted to stay longer in some days. Of course only if he fell asleep with his favorite bird. He looked over to this now to check whether it was already awake. A slight grin spread across his beak when a nice idea occurred to him. His boyfriend wasn't awake yet, but part of his body was already waiting under the covers. It has often occurred to him to wake up the other in this way. But before that, his bird would always notice if it got hard in its sleep and unfortunately mostly took care of it itself.

But now he was allowed to try something different and carefully slipped under the duvet cover and between Red's legs. The yellow one was still wondering what his partner was dreaming of, that his manhood grew almost to its full size in his sleep, but he was able to find out later. Gently he licked the gem with his tongue waiting for a reaction. But that alone was apparently not enough to wake his partner. We'll have to work a little harder, Chuck thought resolutely and moistened his chewing gate properly before tilting his head to one side and showing a little more commitment. It turned out that Red liked it when he stroked lightly with his beak against its stiff bar. That was not said because his boyfriend was reluctant to talk about such subjects. But he quickly learns what he had to do so that his bird had fun in sex.

"Ah ... what the ..." The blanket was raised and the yellow one was discovered at work and probably noticed too, because slowly he found himself in his rhythm. It consisted of a beak, tongue and wings. He only used the latter this time so that the good piece wouldn't slip out of his mouth, because this also turned him on a lot. Still, he tries not to touch himself because this was not about him. So for now.

"Chuck .. hm .. you should at least ... have before ... yes .." The mentioned bird thought it was great how he could get his guy in such a confused position. You could see that the red one wanted to be angry or at least annoyed, but his body didn't want to obey completely and so he couldn't really get away from him.

"Don't think ... oh ... that I didn’t saw ... your grin ... Damn Chuck!" That could be heard louder because he was accelerating a little now. His partner didn't seem to care anymore what he wanted before, because he just pushed his hips towards him with relish. Whereupon he happily changed tactics, because he had Red now there where he wanted him. Really only he fleetingly removed himself from the damp looking erection to give a quick kiss on the tip. But before his boyfriend had the time to breathe, he opened his beak wide and let as much of the pulsing something slide into him as possible. Then back out a little and back in again.

"You shouldn't ... Oh, Flock!" A red wing on his head, probably wanted to get him to stop acting, but it didn't work. Chuck didn't care if his beak feels weird later or if his mouth had to stay open forever because his guy was so well endowed. The noises his boyfriend was just making were reason enough for him to do that more often. His own member twitched violently, too, longing for attention at these lust-filled sounds. But his feathery hands grabbed Red's hips to keep from slipping away. Gradually his vision blurred and he closed his eyes, because actually he didn't have to see anything anymore. Just listen and feel how his bird greedily took what was on offer.

Suddenly he fell backwards with a hard push and finally his lungs got more air again, which he sucked in with a snap. It took a moment before he was breathing normally again and realizing other things. His partner came on his stomach, but he didn't look really happy about it.

"Tell me, what was that?" Wanted to know the bird opposite, who also looked a little out of breath, but also angry.

"First of all, good morning, my dear Red. And we've done this several times. So you should know what to call that when someone takes your .."

"Not that! Why did you go too far?" Now he realized that his boyfriend was serious about his statement.

"Wait, you didn't want to?" Chuck tried hard to remember if his friend said anything about 'no' or 'stop it'.

"Not like that. Do you think I think it's great when my boyfriend suffocates by this?!" Actually, the morning should be quite different, thought the yellow one now a little downcast.

"I .. I'm going to wash myself." He just said and tried to get up, but he couldn't do it because his bird was lying next to him faster than he would have liked and held him down. If you slept in the same nest, it wasn't far.

"And what do we do with that here?" He was asked and Red let some anger escape from his voice when he touched him down there. First the feathered fingertips gently danced over him, which made his delighted manhood twitch slightly, and then he was massaged with the whole wing. Immediately Chuck spread his legs more to give the other the space this needed. No matter what his friend would do now, he accepted it gratefully. Just a moment, they both just lay there. He enjoyed it very much when he was touched and his partner had such a loving look in his eyes. Probably Red didn't really notice it himself, but this had nothing at all from the action from before.

A slight whimper escaped him when the whole thing got a little faster and his bird kissed his beak on the side. But before the yellow one noticed and could return the kiss, his lover let go of him. So his whole body, because the bigger one arose. Did he just want to leave him here like this as a punishment from before? But he noticed that something completely different was planned, because the red one was kneeling between his legs.

"I guess, now it's my turn." At first the fast bird didn't know what that meant. But then the other one licked his beak suggestively enough with his tongue and he got the idea.

"Red, you don't have to ..." Too late, because the intended bird did not act as hesitantly as he did before and immediately took his thing in its beak. Chuck threw his head back with a groan as it grew warm around him and a tongue circled around his manhood. It didn't even last long enough for him to enjoy it, because the next moment his partner began to move his head and take it deeper into his mouth.

'That feels so good', 'You're the best' and other sentences fell out of him between the moans. He wanted his bird to hear how well he was doing his job. But things stopped abruptly and he looked down, disappointed.

"Wait a second. I thought I could get it ... Oh, here is the bottle.” He quickly realized why the treatment was interrupted. It was fished for the lubricant.

"With a raspberry flavor?" His partner inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Why not." The yellow thought that was great.

"Doesn't matter." And the bottle was hastily opened and distributed on red feathered fingers. Immediately he opened his beak to signal that he would like to taste the stuff. Red stuck his forefinger out a little, but before he came up with his tongue, the red one stuck the wingtip into his own beak.

“Takes getting used to. And now you won't get anything in your beak, because it has to take it easy for a while.” He had to hear, but the yellow one thought that was unfair.

"Hey, I .. Ah." Then his member got more attention again, because his boyfriend had hastily spread enough lubricant on his feathered hands and ran it slightly rough along his length. Of course he knew exactly where the other wing was going, even if he didn't see it that way while lying down. One of his higher notes escaped his throat as he felt a wet wing tip brush over his ready opening. Before he could explain that Red didn't have to be so careful with him, a finger was pressed into him. Nor was he given much time to think about what could happen now, because movement quickly came back into play. And that on his erection and in him. His boyfriend already knew him so well and knew how to perform the actions on him.

"So good ... ah yes ..." It escaped his beak which felt weird about the thing before, but now he couldn't really care.

"Apparently not good enough, because you can still form short sentences." The yellow bird could still hear this, but when a second finger was added into him and they then found the sensitive area, thinking clearly was almost completely deleted. Apparently, his bird didn't feel that he was doing this enough, because he stopped when his redemption was imminent. He didn't complain at all, because his lower half was only lifted a little and then a beak sank down again on his hot thing. The fingers also found their way into him again, while the free red wing ensured that he stayed in place.

Now he was getting really loud, because he had the feeling it was too much when he was caught between Red's beak and wing. He tried to squirm out. But when going forward, he penetrated into the warm beak cavity and when going back, he pressed himself more on these talented fingers and they hit the sensitive point in him. He was still trying to push his friend away, but his legs didn't obey him and his wings were already beginning to cramp up. The yellow one did everything he could in order not to come, because the other one didn't like that in the beak that much. But linguistically he just seemed to be failing. Although he wanted to push the other away with his arms, he put them around his partner more than he could really no longer hold back the orgasm and spilled into the beak around him. But neither tongue in this, nor the feathered fingers in him, wanted to leave him alone. His partner must have noticed that he was ejaculating. Yet he still stuck to this as if he didn't want it to end. Chuck felt so vulnerable, sensitive and just whimpered to himself.

He was then jerked away and almost passed out when he fell on his back with a shudder. When cooler air hit his genitals, he strangely noticed that he was still coming. Probably because Red didn't stop until this also couldn't take it anymore.

Out of breath again, he tries to turn around a little so he can look at the red bird. He tried to regain his normal breathing rhythm and just looked for a moment. But then Red noticed his look and the fast bird got watched in return.

"A real good morning." His man said with a slight grin and wiped his beak with a red wing.

* * *

"May I ask, what was that?" After both of them had managed to leave the nest and wash, they decided to have breakfast first. Red was so nice and prepared everything. This did that too, because the red bird got up first. It took a while longer for his legs to obey him again because they felt like rubber. Now they were both sitting at the table and he was already curious what happened to his boyfriend earlier. They have had intense sex several times, but never in the morning, because the taller one was still lazy there and that was none of that earlier.

"Didn't you say yourself that you should know what to call it if you've already done it several times." That was explained to him with a sip of coffee in between. Red didn't look directly at him, that almost always meant, his bird felt a bit uncomfortable. Then Chuck pulled his mock pouting beak a little after cutting open his bagel to put worms and lettuce on it.

“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I, your boyfriend, who loves you more than anything, would love to listen to you and help you, but ...” And a dramatic sigh.

"It's all right!" The fast bird laughed inwardly, because that almost always worked out.

"I wanted you. Ok?!” His partner folded his wings and looked angrily to the side, as if he had thereby revealed everything.

"What?" He asked, confused, because that doesn't make sense to him.

"How did you want me? Don't you always want me? I know that I can be hard to bear at times ..” That the mood swung around in him and it was quickly noticed.

“No, that has nothing to do with it. I mean ... um in a sexual way."

"Don't you always want me there? You can tell me if you don't want to sleep with me because ..."

“I didn't mean it that way either. Our sex life is ok. I just wanted to say ... Arg, yesterday for example it was really bad again." Chuck tried to ignore the description 'OK', because that was an understatement.

"It would be nice if you could explain that more." So he tried to get more into what was really bothering his boyfriend.

"We went to the beach yesterday."

"Yes and? We go there often. Oh, now I have it. You wanted some sex on the beach. But we have to look for an undisturbed spot for that.” The yellow one grinned at his boyfriend with a wink.

“It doesn't have to… would you really? That wasn't what I was getting at. So not quite."

"Hey, you can say it freely if you develop some erotic fantasies. Does it turn you on when other birds are around and could catch us at any moment?” If the quick one was honest, then he liked the idea a little.

"Pff, as if I would allow someone else to see you in such a situation." Then the protector in his partner came out and he grabbed a red wing at the table and kissed it.

"I love you too, Red." He added with a smile and he knew the other couldn't hold his gaze long enough. A bit embarrassed, the red bird dodged him and cleared its throat.

“Anyway. Yesterday a strange urge arose in me and maybe that's why I got so into it earlier. It will not happen again."

“As far as I am concerned, it can happen again. It wasn't that bad either. But what kind of urge did you feel?"

"You like to annoy me, huh?”

"No, I really want to know."

“I really wanted to do it with you on the beach. Satisfied now?!"

“So what?” The smaller one didn't understand what the problem was.

"What do you mean, so what? Normally you should keep things like that to yourself and yesterday it almost came over me. You smelled so good after bathing. Like salt water, sun and somehow like sand. Which probably got stuck somewhere in your feathers. Do you know how close I was to just dropping on my knees on the grass in front of you, to show how well my beak alone can satisfy you? Hey, that's not funny.” Chuck had to hear the latter because he started to laugh.

“Do you think this has never happened to me? When you took part in that table tennis tournament and Gale was your opponent, you played the ball back and forth quite aggressively. The fire in your eyes because you wanted to defeat her made me very horny. Your mischievous winner's smile didn't diminish it either. You finished third, but you could have taken me on the podium as if you had got gold in your wings.” He got a slightly puzzled look for the statement.

"That explains why you attacked me afterwards, the front door barely fell shut." Said the taller one and looked more at the table.

“Red, everyone has such thoughts now and then. This is nothing abnormal. As long as you don't want to sacrifice me to your lust every day in public, I can live with it.” For the joke, the yellow got a played annoyed eye roll. Yes, he knew when the other was just pretending. Then a smile came out of his bird and his head feathers were fluffed through, which was always a little confession of love from his boyfriend. Red was a bird of action in some things, but it was ok for him. He was really happy that this great guy, who initially came across as a grumpy grouch, felt something for him at all.

The two of them had breakfast afterwards, but of course Chuck couldn't quite ignore the previous topic. He secretly grinned over at his partner.

"So, which place on the beach would be the most suitable place where you can screw me for real?" The other one probably didn't expect that and almost spat his coffee out again. Chuck always made sure that it never gets boring with him.


End file.
